User talk:Syuuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dengeki Daisy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter Thirty-One: What Was Stolen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:12, September 2, 2011 Hi! Hi! I just joined the Dengeki Daisy Wiki, and wanted to ask you if you like the main page I just finished editing. ErzaTitaniaScarlet 00:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Volume/Chapter Covers Hello, I'd like to give a big thanks for adding the covers on the chapters and volumes! This wiki has been inactive for far too long, and from what I can tell it's a popular franchise, and a personal favorite. What do you think about creating a blog post feed of ideas to improve it? Thanks, Catstop (Alyssa) 01:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey, thanks for replying! :: Cool, I can't wait to work on some ideas. Wikia is easy to use once you get the hang of it, and over the last year (more so the last few months) they've made it even easier. Sadly, it looks like there isn't an admin here. As Erza pointed out, someone needs to apply for it. However, although I am eligible it seems in time, all of my edits were too long ago. From looking on the adoption page, it looks as though if we all establish a few weeks of steady editing and come up with some improvement concepts one of us should be able to get Bureaucratic status and promote the others. I'm also not supportive about the manga links, I don't know who added them. Thanks! Catstop Volume Pages and Background Hey, I moved the photos because when I landed on the page, I thought there weren't any chapters listed. I personally think the reason why someone would come to the volume pages would be to find the chapters within it, not to look at the photos of the cover, although the pictures are very important. After looking back, I see that the page looks dull with the new edits. Partly because of the terrible background and coloring here, but also because of the lack of color above the fold. Lookhere at the newer volume one page, I moved the photos so that they're still above the chapters but partly above the fold. Once someone gets admin rights, we can adjust the line spacing so the entire gallery fits above the fold. I also removed the returns from the top of the page so the arrows are visible. What do you think about this? Thanks! Catstop (Alyssa) 17:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, : Wonderful! I love your version... : Yes, the background, text color, text size, navigation, line spacing, and all kinds of other things REALLY need to be changed. But that takes admin rights... : For the background, what do you think aboutthis image. (once we can change it) The rights to that are free and legal, btw... : Thanks, : Catstop (Alyssa) 01:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmmmm, I don't think I said that, lol. That was Erza. Although I agree, color is better. ;) :: It looks like we're getting some talk page mix ups. When I get the chance, I'm going to make a blog post for ideas on the design that can be discussed in the comments and thus a central location. :: We all also need to talk about chapter v.s. character detailed info... :: Catstop (Alyssa) 18:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC)